Vice Versa
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: "C'est à cet instant là que je frôlais la crise cardiaque, tout en poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts. La personne qui me regardait dans le miroir… Mon reflet… Etait celui de Timothy McGee. J'étais… J'étais…Lui. J'étais un McTony." Aujourd'hui: EPILOGUE
1. Tony : McTony

_Hello!_

_Vous avez aimé MiniBleu, je me retente donc dans une petite histoire humour, là aussi raconté du point de vue d'un personnage - Tony !-. _

_Histoire basée principalement sur Tony et McGee et leurs chamailleries! :]  
_

_J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et réussir à vous faire rire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**McTony**

.

La sonnerie stridente d'un réveil me tira du doux rêve où je folâtrais dans un jacuzzi luxueux avec Megan Fox, Angelina Jolie et Eva Longoria, également en compagnie d'un nombre adéquat de verres de champagne. Je soupirais donc de désespoir, tout en tendant ma main vers la droite, à la recherche du maudit appareil qui venait de me bousiller un mémorable instant aboutissant des fantasmes des trois quart de la population masculine.

Les yeux clos, une main passant sur ma barbe de deux jours pendant que je grognais mon malheur, je tâtonnais le bord de mon lit, à la recherche de mon chevet en bois et du réveil qui se tenait dessus.

Et je sourcillais, en constatant que le petit meuble en teck acheté au léger coût d'un bras l'an dernier n'était pas à sa place. Ou que je n'étais pas à la place qui aurait fait que mon chevet aurait été à sa place. Technique.

En maudissant ma vie si difficile qui m'obligeait à me réveiller alors que je n'avais visiblement pas eu ma dose de sommeil recommandée dans le but de ne pas me faire lyncher par un ours grognon –aussi appelé Leroy Jethro Gibbs-, j'ouvrais les yeux, et penchais mon visage vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son si désagréable à entendre qui m'avait réveillé.

La première remarque qui me vint alors à l'esprit pendant que je m'immobilisais soudainement fut que quelqu'un avait changé mes draps pendant la nuit. Ils étaient verts hier, ils étaient blanc aujourd'hui.

La seconde pensée qui m'obligea à me redresser d'un bond fut que, en plus de mes draps, on avait redécoré mon appartement. Les murs étaient tout moches, en brique d'une part et blancs de l'autre. Ou était ma magnifique déco masculine, mes deux affiches de cinéma si rarissimes, mes murs à la peinture grise et noire ?

Ma troisième et dernière pensée fut de relativiser, alors que mon cœur se mettait à battre plus lentement, après ce réveil un rien particulier. Je constatais que personne n'avait repeint mes murs, que personne n'avait changé mes draps.

Je n'étais tout simplement pas chez moi. En effet… J'étais chez McGeek.

.

Je repoussais les affreuses couvertures qui me recouvraient tout en pestant contre l'horrible décoration du Bleu et sur le pourquoi du comment je me trouvais ici et non chez moi. En avançant vers le salon tout en me cognant au passage contre la commode du Bleu, ma vue embrouillée sous l'effet du réveil un peu trop rapide, je tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer et de retrouver l'explication de ce fait, mais aucun souvenir de la soirée qui m'avait amenée ici ne venait à moi. Mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient peu après ma journée au travail. Je me rappelais uniquement que nous avions une chose à fêter avec l'équipe… Et que nous étions partis tous ensembles dans un bar.

Le reste… Gros blanc.

Mais, si je me mettais en mode 'pensées positives', je constatais que je n'avais pas de tigre appartenant à un boxeur un peu timbré qui se baladait devant moi, ni de petit singe dont je ne connaissais la provenance en ma possession. Je n'étais donc pas arrivé au niveau de Bradley Cooper et compagnie. Un bon point, si si.

L'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil et les vapeurs du probable alcool que j'avais ingurgité la veille, j'ouvrais la porte du frigo du geek. Et soupirais devant le manque évident de nourriture qui pouvait décemment porter ce nom dans son frigo. Je me décidais à fouiller, et trouvais, entre une canette de jus de pamplemousse et une soupe au soja, qui avait l'air immonde, un sachet de bacon. J'attrapais le jus de pamplemousse –la soif m'obligeait à boire l'imbuvable-, et me dirigeais vers la table, tout en y déposant mon trésor de guerre.

Je ne m'attaquais cependant pas tout de suite au repas de guerrier, conscient qu'il fallait peut-être que je vérifie si McDodo était lui aussi dans son appartement avant.

J'avançais donc vers la salle de bain, tout en tirant sur l'immense t-shirt qui me servait de pyjama. D'ailleurs, il était horrible ce t-shirt. Et il me faisait un gros bide. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris trente kilos. Quant à ce caleçon jaune… Je ne préférais même pas penser à la façon dont je l'avais enfilé. Les choses désagréables viendraient après le petit-déj'…

J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, constatant avec une grimace désolée le manque de goût de McGee en matière de décoration, une nouvelle fois. J'appuyais ensuite mes deux mains sur le lavabo et quittais l'affreux carrelage rose du regard pour constater l'étendue des dégâts sur mon visage, cette fois.

C'est à cet instant là que je frôlais la crise cardiaque, tout en poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts.

Non parce que j'avais des étoiles tatouées sur le visage façon 'Very Bad Trip'. J'aurais préféré.

Non parce que mes cheveux étaient rasés et que je m'étais fais un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Là aussi, j'aurais préféré.

Non, non, c'était pire que ça.

Le pire cauchemar de tout homme dans ce monde.

La personne qui me regardait dans le miroir… Mon reflet… Était celui de Timothy McGee. J'étais… J'étais…Lui. J'étais un McTony.

* * *

_Ça vous plait?_


	2. McGee : Inspirer Expirer

_Hello!_**  
**

_Contente de vous retrouver sur cette fic' ;). Elle ne sera pas très longue, mais il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ^^!  
_

_Ce chapitre est vu par **McGee**. J'allais le faire vu par Tony, mais j'ai changé d'avis suite à un commentaire de Lul. J'aime bien le rendu... Et vous? ^^  
_

_Je pense donc que j'alternerais les points de vue à chaque nouveau chapitre ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_WJ: Woui, c'est la version McNozzo du film ^^!  
_

_Chou05: Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas retrouvée en lectrice sur une de mes histoires ^^! Ça fait plaisir!  
_

_AbsolFan: J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera le même avis!  
_

_Gwen: J'avoue. =)  
_

_Haerys: Moi aussi je t'adore ma chère Haerys :). Contente de te faire rire!  
_

_Lul: Tu vois, tu m'as inspiré ce second chapitre, alors que j'allais partir sur autre chose, merci ^^!  
_

_FandeBones: Et McGee devient... ^^  
_

_Flavie: Hum, ça pourrait être une idée... Mais... ^^  
_

* * *

**Inspirer. Expirer / McGee  
**

.

Impossible, c'était absolument impossible.

Physiquement, techniquement, scientifiquement. Ça dépassait l'entendement, ça dépassait les lois de la science, de la nature, tout ce que je connaissais et que l'univers connaissait.

Je titubais en arrière, tout en portant une main à mes cheveux. Ou plutôt aux cheveux de celui à qui j'avais pris l'apparence. Tony.

Ce devait être un mauvais rêve.

Oui, c'est ça. Un cauchemar.

J'allais me réveiller et rire des conneries que mon subconscient pouvait imaginer. Oui. Absolument, c'était ça. Oui !

Je décidais donc de retourner m'allonger sous la couette de coton tissé sous laquelle je m'étais réveillé et rabattais celle-ci sur mon visage, tout en fermant le plus fort possible les paupières. J'allais m'endormir –enfin, façon de parler, puisque j'étais dans un cauchemar- et me réveiller dans une heure, dans mon appartement, en riant de mon subconscient des plus stupides. Ouais.

Je comptais jusqu'à cent. Et ne me rendormais pas. Au contraire, j'étais plus éveillé que jamais. Mon pied battait frénétiquement l'air sous la couette et mes doigts pianotaient contre le drap housse, de plus en plus vite à chaque nouvelle seconde qui se présentait.

Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir dans cet état de nervosité accrue. Je repoussais donc les couvertures et sautais à bas du lit, avant de faire quelques pas nerveux dans la chambre, les mains croisées dans ce dos qui n'était pas le mien. Il fallait que je sorte de ce cauchemar. Puisque c'était un cauchemar. Tiens d'ailleurs, si ça n'était pas un cauchemar, en me pinçant la peau, là, je…

AIE !

Merde.

Merde, flûte, zut.

J'avais eu mal.

Ma peau… Non, la peau de Tony, était toute rouge, là ou je l'avais pincée, sur l'avant-bras.

Hors, dans un cauchemar, on ne pouvait pas avoir mal.

J'allais tomber dans les pommes.

Hyperventilation.

Respirer. Inspirer.

J'étais Tony.

Merde.

Respirer. Inspirer.

Panique.

Moi, Tony.

Inspirer, expirer.

Il fallait que je retrouve mon corps.

Vite.

Là.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Inspirer. Expirer. Calme. Paniquer ne servait à rien. Il fallait que je desserre mes mâchoires. _Ses_ mâchoires. Que je me calme.

Après quelques secondes où je restais paralysé au milieu de la pièce à essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur, je me décidais à agir. Je faisais un compte rendu très bref de la situation. J'étais Tony. Je, enfin, Tony, étais encore en t-shirt noir et en pantalon. Je m'étais visiblement couché tout habillé. Ou Tony s'était couché tout habillé. Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la veille. Black out complet. Il fallait que je retrouve Tony et mon corps. Avait-il pris mon apparence, lui aussi ? Merde, pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi, ce genre d'histoire ? Y avait-il une malédiction sur les McGee ?

Bon sang, je n'espérais pas.

Il fallait que je retrouve Tony et _mon_ corps, immédiatement.

J'attrapais au vol les clés qui trainaient sur la table tout en courant vers la porte, me cognant le bras au passage dans l'un des meubles de Tony dans la précipitation. Je grimaçais de douleur en constatant qu'un bleu était déjà en train de se former à l'endroit où la peau s'était écorchée. Tony allait me trucider s'il savait qu'en plus de lui voler son corps, je lui abimais !

J'inspirais une nouvelle fois pour me calmer, et ouvrais la porte d'un coup sec, prêt à courir vers l'extérieur.

Et me cognais violemment contre la personne qui était en train de tâter ses poches, juste devant la porte, visiblement à la recherche de clés.

Nous reculâmes tous deux d'un pas chacun, avec un grognement de douleur. Avant de nous paralyser en même temps, tout en nous fixant.

La personne, _cette_ personne, c'était _moi_.

_Moi_.

J'étais habillé d'un affreux pantalon noir trop serré et d'un t-shirt blanc que je n'avais pas mis depuis l'université. Mon regard était plissé de façon à ne laisser voir que deux fentes où se lisaient deux pupilles vertes me dévisageant. Et mes mains étaient crispées sur les chambranles de la porte, pendant que je me dévisageais. Enfin que la personne qui avait pris mon apparence me dévisageait, avec surprise, d'abord, puis colère, froideur, et amertume.

Je reculais d'un nouveau pas, rendu muet par cette vision impressionnante. _Moi_.

L'individu qui était dans mon corps, lui, s'avança vers moi, les poings serrés.

-McMoi, ragea le piqueur de corps.

Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour deviner qui s'y cachait. Je dus devenir livide, mes mains moites et mon cœur battant la chamade en était la preuve.

-To…Tony ?

Il m'attrapa par le col, me jetant un regard chargé de fureur. Je constatais que mes yeux brillaient d'une drôle de lueur quand j'étais en colère. Ca me rendait assez sexy. Note pour moi-même : Quand j'aurais récupéré mon corps, me mettre en colère et prendre une photo pour la montrer à Abby.

- Rends-moi mon corps, McCrétin ! Ragea Tony.

-Toi, rends-moi mon corps, fulminais-je en alors qu'il me plaquait contre le mur du salon nerveusement.

-Je ne peux pas être toi, McGeek, je ne PEUX pas !

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être dans ta peau de crétin ?

-Tu m'as piqué mon corps !

-Non ! C'est toi qui me l'a piqué !

-Espèce de…

Il me fixa encore un instant avec fureur, sa main resserré autour de mon col, son autre poing serré sous la fureur. Pendant un très bref instant, quelques secondes. Puis il me lâcha d'un coup sec et se laissa choir au sol, comme soudainement vidé de toutes forces. Je me laissais tomber à ses côtés, les yeux semi-clos.

-C'est impossible, murmura Tony.

-Il faut qu'on comprenne pourquoi, répondais-je.

-Superbe idée, McLumière !

On se tue un moment, tous deux vidés de toute force, alors qu'on se fixait et s'étudiait longuement. Je repris enfin la parole.

-Il faut qu'on appelle Gibbs et qu'on lui dise qu'on ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, réfléchissais-je à voix haute.

Il me lança un regard las, avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-McGee, si on ne va pas travailler aujourd'hui et qu'on abandonne tous les deux l'affaire en cours, Gibbs nous décapite sur place et empale nos têtes sur des piquets qu'il placera devant les locaux du NCIS.

Je grimaçais.

-Joyeux.

-Oui, et ça, c'est la version conte pour enfants.

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

-On va bosser, on va enquêter, et on va essayer de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive entre deux, quand Gibbs ne sera pas à côté.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais.

Il acquiesça avec une mine sombre. Il était sérieux.

-Tony. Je suis toi.

-T'es obligé de me répéter cette désagréable vérité?

-Tu es moi.

-Je vais faire un meurtre.

-On ne peut pas…

-On peut. Nous n'avons pas le choix, McTremblote.

Il se leva, résigné. Avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Suis-moi, McTony, me lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, il est temps que je t'apprenne deux-trois trucs sur le comportement d'un DiNozzo. Il est hors de question que tu fasses honte à mon corps en portant des trucs moches et en te comportant en McFillette.

Je soupirais.

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

_Alors?_


	3. Tony : McVroum

_Hello!_

_Contente de savoir que cette fic' vous plait! Je m'amuse bien à l'écrire aussi ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_FandeBones: De gâteau chinois? Ah non ^^!_

_Absol Fan: Je crois qu'on peut plaindre les deux!_

_WJ: Ravie de t'avoir fais rire !_

_Flavie: Oooooh oui! Mais McGee a aussi plus d'un tour dans son sac!_

_Lul: Disons que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos pour l'un et l'autre ^^! La raison? Il faudra patienter!_

_Chou: La confrontation commence dans ce chapitre, mais les réactions de l'équipe seront davantage mises en valeur dans le prochain!_

_Mandy: Je m'amuse beaucoup aussi à imaginer McGee en Tony et inversement ^^!_

_Haerys: Les reviews aussi allongent la durée de vie des auteurs (du moins leur temps de présence sur ce site! ^^)_

* * *

**Tony : McVroum**

.

J'étais affublé des horribles vêtements du Bleu. Nous avions dû faire un saut chez lui pour aller me chercher quelque chose à porter, car aucun de mes vêtements n'était assez large pour mon nouveau corps. Et il aurait été assez illogique de voir McGee arriver au NCIS habillé d'un de mes costumes, c'est vrai.

Le désastre était donc là : J'avais dû me résoudre à porter un de ses vêtements. J'avais opté pour celui qui me faisait moins crisser des dents : Un jean noir et une chemise blanche, accompagné de chaussures en cuir italien noir. Le geek était mieux habillé que jamais aujourd'hui, et c'était grâce à moi. Il me devait donc une fière chandelle.

Quant à lui, il portait des vêtements que je lui avais moi-même ordonné de mettre et que j'avais pioché dans mon armoire : Un costume gris anthracite associé à une chemise bleue électrique. J'avais la classe, même si ce n'était pas réellement moi qui avais la classe, je l'avais quand même.

Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire.

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'attention du voleur de corps, et lui désignais d'une main ferme ma Mustang.

-Il est hors de question que tu la conduises, McAccident !

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. _Mes_ yeux. Il se permettait de lever _mes_ yeux au ciel !

-Tony, si j'arrive au NCIS au volant de ma Porsche et toi de ma Mustang, ça va faire bizarre. Un McGee qui conduit la Mustang d'un DiNozzo, tu comprendrais quelque chose, toi ? Laisse-moi la conduire.

Je plissais les yeux pour lui jeter un regard assassin.

-Si tu mets rien qu'une main sur ce volant, le Bleu, je te jure que ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras de toute ta petite vie.

Il grimaça et me lança une œillade désespérée.

-Tony…

-On prend un taxi, répondais-je d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

-C'est stupide.

-Ce qui serait stupide c'est de te laisser conduire ma voiture, répliquais-je tout en commençant à descendre la rue rapidement, les mains dans les poches, alors qu'il se mettait à trottiner derrière moi. Tu ne toucheras pas à cette bagnole, McVroum. Point final.

Il poussa un profond soupir mais ne répondis pas. Je laissais un léger soupir me gagner. J'avais gagné. Le Bleu ne conduirait pas ma précieuse Mustang. Et puis, il aurait été dommage de l'assassiner s'il avait eu un accident avec !

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, nous avançâmes jusqu'à nos bureaux respectifs. Je m'arrêtais devant le mien, fis un bref sourire à Ziva qui était déjà là, et balançais mon sac sur mon bureau.

-S'lut, marmonnais-je, irrité par le fait d'avoir payé trente dollars pour une course en taxi qui m'aurait coûté vingt fois moins en essence avec ma Mustang, d'autant plus que l'idée était de ma stupide intervention.

-Salut, souffla-telle tout en me suivant des yeux, les sourcils légèrement arqués, pendant que je m'apprêtais à faire le tour de mon bureau.

Un raclement de gorge masculin attira cependant mon attention avant, m'obligeant à me retourner vers Tim, planté derrière moi.

-Un problème ? Grondais-je.

-C'est mon bureau, McGee, me rappela celui qui avait pris mon apparence.

Je m'immobilisais, arrêté à côté de mon écran d'ordinateur, une main posé sur le bord du meuble.

Flûte.

J'étais lui, il était moi. Nos bureaux étaient donc aussi échangés…

Visiblement, cette nuit, j'avais également fais un échange de matière grise avec le petit geek par la même occasion, puisque j'avais légèrement occulté de mon esprit ce petit détail. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en compote et de ne pas réfléchir. Mais peut-être que le fait de réfléchir à quoi faire en cas de changement de peau était un peu trop surréaliste pour que je puisse seulement y songer sérieusement.

Je laissais échapper un bref rire gêné, avant de tourner légèrement mon visage vers le bureau du Bleu et son armada de câbles et autres douceurs. Je désignais ce temple de l'informatique du menton. Et ricanais, tout en haussant les épaules, pour finalement tourner mon visage vers Tim.

-Je… Je voulais… Vérifier ton écran, soufflais-je rapidement en récupérant mon sac d'un geste vif pour me rendre au bureau de Tim en deux pas rapides.

McGee me lâcha un grand sourire niais qui _me_ donnait vraiment un air complétement idiot, et posa son sac sur _mon_ bureau.

-Mon écran va très bien. Mais je vais quand même peut-être le reconfigurer pour qu'il soit davantage optimisé sur les couleurs et…

Ziva écarquilla les yeux, je me laissais tomber dans le fauteuil du Bleu sans sembler en prendre compte, pendant que McGee continuait son babillage, tout en posant _mon_ manteau sur _mon_ siège.

-…Et aussi faire un petit nettoyage du système central de l'ordinateur. T'en pense quoi, McGee ?

Il me lança un sourire chargé d'ironie, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il était en train de me faire passer pour un nouveau geek aux yeux de Ziva et il en était fier. Le sale petit morpion.

-Je pense que, puisque tu es le plus brillant et le plus intelligent de nous deux, Tony, tu peux totalement faire tout ce que tu viens de dire les yeux fermés.

Il me lança un regard brillant d'agacement, je lui rendis un sourire ironique. Ziva hoqueta. Je m'en fichais. J'étais concentré sur McGee, occupé à compter mes points. Un partout, match nul. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reprenne :

-Mais... Peut-être que tu pourrais quand même m'aider, McGee, tu es tellement fort pour manier les outils informatiques. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise, je suis vraiment fier de toi, je t'idolâtre...Susurra ce morveux, alors que Ziva ouvrait grand la bouche sans parvenir à sortir un son, muette de stupeur, tout en nous regardant chacun notre tour avec étonnement.

-Non, je suis trop occupé à jouer avec mes crottes de nez, répliquais-je d'un ton évident, tout en fourrant mon doigt dans le conduit nasal de McGeek, conduit mis à ma disposition par la volonté de…D'un truc.

Eurk, répugnant. Mais c'était pour le bien de ma réplique. Qui eut l'impact que je souhaitais sur McPasContent. Il sauta à pied joints par terre après avoir envoyé voler la chaise au loin sous la colère, et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers moi, livide de fureur. Je le regardais faire avec un grand sourire et une œillade l'invitant à avancer, mon doigt toujours plongé dans l'horrible conduit nasal de McViolence.

Ziva nous interpella, nous n'y fîmes absolument pas attention, occupés à se défier du regard.

Nous n'eûmes cependant pas le temps de tester la valeur de nos nouveaux muscles, car la voix du grand Manitou nous coupa avant, pendant qu'il avançait vers les quatre bureaux, un gobelet de café noir dans la main, un dossier jaune dans l'autre. Dossier qu'il jeta sur _mon_ bureau, juste devant McGee. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers les quelques feuilles emprisonnées sous l'épaisse couverture de carton, couverture où était mentionné le nom de notre affaire en cours. Devant le regard soutenu de Gibbs, il s'obligea à laisser retomber ses poings vers le sol, s'asseoir silencieusement dans le fauteuil, et à retrouver un peu de couleur après son excès de colère digne d'une gamine de moins de cinq ans.

Le Boss était planté devant mon bureau, occupé à fixer McGee. Enfin, à me fixer, puisque McGee était dans mon corps. Le Geek déglutit lentement pendant cet affrontement silencieux, tête baissée, le Boss se tourna alors vers moi.

-Un problème avec votre nez, McGee ? Grogna Gibbs en me jetant un regard incendiaire.

Ça faisait bizarre d'être vouvoyé par le boss.

Et pourquoi mon nez ?

Oh.

J'avais toujours le doigt planté dans ma narine. Évidemment.

Je le retirais avec une légère grimace. Et l'essuyais sur le dossier de mon siège, tout en lançant un sourire innocent au boss.

-J'avais un truc qui me gênait, Patron.

Il plissa les yeux pour me fixer lentement. Je soutenais son regard tout en y associant le sourire le plus stupide que je pouvais –Un sourire de McGeek-. L'inspection dura bien dix secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Tim?

Il me détaillait avec étonnement et réflexion, comme si j'avais un nez rouge et un t-shirt rose fluo avec marqué 'J'adore les hippopotames'. Note pour moi-même : M'acheter un tel t-shirt pour mettre la honte au Bleu si je suis encore dans son corps demain.

-Meuh oui, Patron, tout va bien.

A ma gauche, je vis du coin de l'œil McGee tressaillir dans mon somptueux costume. L'inspection de Gibbs était dérangeante, pour lui qui aimait être si discret d'habitude. Tralalère.

Gibbs tourna enfin son visage vers le plasma, je fis une grimace à McGee pendant qu'il nous tournait le dos. Quant à Ziva, elle nous jeta un regard interloqué, toujours silencieuse.

-Alors, lança Gibbs d'un ton ferme. J'attends vos rapports.

Le boulot avait commencé. Je me levais, et allais me placer à côté du Boss. Avant de réaliser que je prenais ainsi la place de McGee. Qui lui se tenait en retrait derrière Gibbs, à la gauche de Ziva.

Je mettais ainsi le Bleu en avant, alors que j'avais réalisé tout le boulot.

Non.

Je me raclais la gorge. Et commençais à parler, non sans avoir préalablement jeté un léger sourire ironique à McGee :

-Alors, Patron… Tony, qui est un collègue exemplaire que tu devrais d'ailleurs augmenter, m'a prêté quelques heures de son temps pour m'expliquer toute l'affaire. Et comme il est tellement attentionné et tellement formidable, et que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit Bleu avec seulement deux ans d'expérience, il me laisse t'expliquer tout ce que nous avons…

Je continuais à babiller, sous le regard de plus en plus noir de McGee. Mon regard de plus en plus noir.

Il fulminait...Je jubilais!

* * *

_Alors? :)_


	4. McGee : Geek et adolescent éternels

_Hola!_

_Dernier chapitre pour cette histoire avant une petite pause, la première de l'année... Je reviens en juin pour Vice Versa (Et pour Lonesome Cowboy, je ne sais pas encore si je fais de pause... A voir!)!_

_Juste, j'ai oublié de vous dire... Cette fic se situe un peu avant la fin saison 3!_

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: Si t'adore, je suis contente!_

_Haerys: J'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup sur les répliques ^^!_

_FandeBones: Notre équipe peut avoir des doutes... Mais concrètement, vont-ils y penser? ^^_

_ Chou: Non, ça va, je ne m'y perd pas trop parce que je 'visualise' ^^! Et vous, chers lecteurs, vous suivez?_

_Lul: Des éternels gamins, woui! ^^_

_Absol Fan: AAAH, résoudre le problème 'ennui à cause des devoirs', c'est un baume au coeur immense! _

_Mandy: Bin... Justement...! ^^_

_Gwen: Le flair de Gibbs va peut-être sentir quelque chose, notre ninja aussi ^^. Peut-être!_

* * *

**McGee : Geek et adolescent éternels**

_._

Tony venait de terminer de _me_ donner en spectacle en affichant toutes ses connaissances, tout en mettant bien en évidence que je ne savais rien moi-même et que l'agent senior qu'il était avait eu la gentillesse de me donner toutes les informations, bien sûr. J'avais remarqué que Tony m'avait fait tutoyer Gibbs trois ou quatre fois… Avant de passer au 'Vous' quand je lui avais jeté une œillade assassine, les dents serrées, mon pied martelant le sol avec énervement. Geste qui est passé totalement inaperçu pour les autres, venant de celui qu'ils pensaient être DiNozzo.

Le point positif est que si Gibbs a remarqué cette soudaine utilisation du tutoiement, il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas le souligner. Pour le moment.

Le point négatif… Je passais pour un abruti qui vénérait DiNozzo et ses sources d'information.

Je retenais un nouveau grondement énervé alors qu'il se rasseyait à son siège, tout en me lançant un sourire bien trop large, pendant que Gibbs se tournait vers moi.

-Et toi, DiNozzo, qu'est ce que t'as ?

J'hésitais un instant. Je n'avais pas envie d'envoyer de nouvelles fleurs sur Tony, mais il fallait que je fasse mon boulot. Je me mettais donc à pianoter à une lenteur d'escargot sur mon clavier – La vitesse de Tony-, tout en affichant ce que j'étais en train de faire sur l'écran.

-J'ai réussi à localiser un compte où notre suspect a placé trente mille dollars la semaine dernière. La somme correspond au montant…

Je débitais d'une traite et presque sans reprendre mon souffle tout mon subterfuge qui expliquait que notre suspect n'était qu'un sale hypocrite qui nous avait menti en disant ne pas savoir où était l'argent qu'il avait volé à notre victime, avant de m'arrêter, légèrement essoufflé.

Je constatais alors que Gibbs et Ziva me regardait avec étonnement, pendant que Tony soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu parles geek, Tony ? Me demanda Ziva d'un ton ahuri, sans me quitter du regard, tout en se levant pour venir se placer devant mon bureau.

-Pas du tout !

Ou peut-être que si. Je crois que j'avais utilisé trois ou quatre termes techniques durant mon explication. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Mais c'était automatique, plus fort que moi.

-Mais si, tu as dis plein de trucs de geek ! Argumenta à nouveau Ziva en se plantant devant moi et en se baissant lentement vers mon visage, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau, pour me regarder avec suspicion.

Je reculais légèrement sous son inspection, pour me caller contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Je n'aimais pas quand Ziva me regardait comme ça. Il n'y avait que Tony qu'elle regardait comme ça. Et oui, j'étais Tony. Mais ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle faisait un peu peur avec son regard qui semblait lire en vous, comme l'officier du Mossad surentraîné qu'elle était.

-Non !

-Si !

-Je…

-C'est parce que je lui ai rabâché ça pendant toute la nuit, intervint Tony en se levant pour se mettre à mon côté.

Il venait à mon secours ? Pas possible ! Et bien si, apparemment.

Dingue.

Je relevais le menton, et croisais les bras sur mon torse, tout en contrant le regard insistant de Ziva d'un petit plissement d'yeux.

-Voila, confirmais-je, c'est pour ça.

Elle se redressa et nous jaugea un instant, avant de pincer ses lèvres.

-Je trouve que vous êtes bizarre, tous les deux, siffla Ziva en plissant à son tour les yeux pour nous observer, passant de l'un à l'autre avec lenteur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Moi non plus, rajouta Tony.

-On est tout à fait normaux !

-Je suis un geek adorateur de son ordinateur, son clavier et collé à son écran comme si sa vie en dépendant…Commença Tony en attrapant mon clavier pour le soulever devant son visage en guise de preuve.

-… Et je suis un dragueur, coureur de jupons et adolescent éternel, terminais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et vous en êtes fier ? Souleva Gibbs en intervenant dans la conversation, tout en quittant l'écran des yeux une brève seconde pour nous jeter un regard glacial.

Je lançais une œillade hésitante à Tony. Il me fit un signe positif de la tête. Il me le confirmait. Il était temps que je joue mon rôle et que je me fasse passer pour lui. Vraiment. Je décidais donc de jouer la carte DiNozzo, lançait un grand sourire au boss, et sortait, de ma voix la plus assurée :

-…Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes, Patron !

Je m'arrêtais en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, troublé par cette phrase que je n'aurais jamais prononcé en étant moi-même, même avec une arme sur ma tempe. Gibbs plongea son regard d'acier sur moi, Ziva poussa un bref soupir et retourna s'asseoir. Quant à Tony, je préférais ne pas le regarder, ne sachant pas pertinemment si j'avais bien répondu.

Mais visiblement oui, car Gibbs me lança alors une sacrée tape derrière la tête, qui me coupa le souffle pendant cinq bonnes secondes. Je restais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, légèrement hébété, avant de me tourner vers l'agent senior. Lui, souriait et se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire, amusé, son regard délibérément tourné vers mon écran pour contenir son hilarité. Soit. Je devais avoir bien répondu.

En tout cas, je comprenais à présent ce que Tony ressentait à chaque fois qu'il avait un slap. Mon état au bord de la commotion cérébrale me prouvait que l'italien avait la tête plus dure que je ne le pensais.

Je n'eu cependant pas le temps de m'y attarder, car Gibbs nous apostropha, Ziva et moi, de son habituel ton si joyeux (sarcasme, sarcasme, je deviens un DiNozzo, diantre…).

-David, DiNozzo, vous allez rendre visite à notre suspect et le faire parler, je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait de notre victime. Allez !

Notre victime, un officier, était porté disparu depuis deux jours, en même temps que ses trente milles dollars s'étaient envolés. Notre suspect, son cousin, habitait à Philadelphie. J'allais devoir m'y rendre avec Ziva. Ce qui me poussait loin de Tony pendant quelques heures.

Et lui loin de moi.

Le savoir seul avec mon corps me faisait trembler intérieurement. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Mais expliquer ça au patron n'était pas une très bonne idée. Je me voyais mal lui dire « Hey, Patron, je voudrais rester avec McGee qui est en réalité Tony car on a échangé nos corps, et j'ai peur que, loin de moi, il n'en profite pour me faire un tatouage de Bob l'Eponge sur le torse, voyez ? ». Non, je ne me sentais pas vraiment capable de lui dire ça.

J'attrapais donc le sac posé à côté de ma chaise et me levais, en même temps que Ziva. Tony me regarda faire, assis derrière mon écran, le bout de l'un de mes stylos posé sur les lèvres, son regard –_mon_ regard- moqueur posé sur moi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Gibbs ne l'interpelle…

-McGee, vous me piratez ses emails, comptes et autres données et vous me trouvez tout ce qui peut nous être utile. Au boulot ! Ordonna Gibbs avant de partir vers l'étage supérieur, laissant un DiNozzo pantois, plus blanc que blanc se tourner vers moi, le regard hagard. Je me penchais vers lui, mon sourire le plus moqueur au visage. Et décidais de jouer la carte DiNozzo, une fois de plus, pour lui lancer d'un air moqueur :

-Bon courage, McPirate !

Il allait en avoir besoin, puisqu'il allait devoir faire son geek, seul, pour répondre à la demande de Gibbs. Quant à moi, je partais en direction de l'ascenseur avec Ziva, satisfait, en le laissant avec son ennemi suprême : L'ordinateur.

* * *

_Je vous retrouve donc en juin pour cette fic', très vite pour les lecteurs de Lonesome Cowboy!_

_A bientôt!_


	5. Tony: McCoquin

_Hello!_

_Me revoici aussi pour cette fic'! Heureuse de vous y retrouver, écrire m'avait manqué, lire vos commentaires aussi! ^^_

_Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous vous éclaterez aussi à le lire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_FandeBones: Un DiNozzo a toujours une solution! Même face à un ordinateur!_

_Mandy: Si j'arrive à faire rire, c'est une très belle victoire! ^^_

_Lul: Et oui, Tony va devoir retrousser ses manches et affronter son ennemi suprême!_

_WJ: Et bien, je suis fière de te rendre accro ma chère petite soeur!_

_Furieuse: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fic' ^^! Tu as réussi à rattraper ton retard?_

_Chou: L'attente n'a pas été trop longue? Promis, je ne m'absente plus pendant trèèèès longtemps!_

_Absol-Fan: Et oui... Poooor Tony :D!_

_Haerys: Imaginer Tony perdu devant le monde de l'informatique m'éclate, j'avoue!_

_Myriam: Quatre reviews? Tu sais que je t'adore, toi? ^^ Pour le tatouage... On verra ^^!_

_Gwen: Pardonnée pour mon absence? Hein? Gwen? :)_

* * *

**Tony: McCoquin  
**

.

Pas de panique.

Un ordinateur n'est qu'un outil informatique fait pour aider l'homme dans ses recherches et son travail quotidien. Du moins, c'est ce que me dit internet. L'internet qu'on retrouve à partir du fameux ordinateur, d'ailleurs. L'outil de demain. Ce machin est indispensable, c'est… Qui ne sait pas se servir d'un ordinateur ? Hein ?

…

Bon, ok. Moi.

Enfin, si, je sais m'en servir. Mais… Je ne sais pas faire les trucs que le bleu fait plus vite que son ombre. Aller chercher des informations complètement confidentielles en se grattant le nez d'une main et en jouant du violon de l'autre, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour le bleu. Moi, je suis déjà content quand j'arrive à faire un email multiple…

Autant vous dire que là, je suis désespéré. Je suis immobile, le front plissé, le regard rivé sur cet écran de malheur, les mains autour de mon menton en guise de faible soutien mental et physique. Ce machin qui est en face de moi et qui me nargue depuis les trente minutes où je suis assis devant, incapable d'en sortir une information assez intéressante pour satisfaire le grizzli qui me fait office de patron.

En fait, à l'heure actuelle, j'ai vraiment envie de passer l'outil de demain par la fenêtre, de courir chez moi le plus vite possible, et de plonger sous ma couette jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé mon apparence du playboy qui se fout des ordinateurs car il a mieux à faire en courant après les plus belles demoiselles de la capitale.

Malheureusement, c'est impossible. Et je le sais très bien. Je ne vais pas me risquer à m'attirer les foudres de Leroy Jethro Gibbs en fuyant chez moi. Même dans la peau du bleu.

Je pousse un long soupir et j'attrape mon téléphone portable.

Il est temps de mettre ma fierté de côté et d'appeler du renfort.

.

Elle arrive presque aussi vite que Speedy Gonzales, courant sur ses talents de quinze centimètres comme s'ils étaient des ballerines de danseuse. Elle freine assez brutalement devant moi et se penche au-dessus de mon écran avec un sourire mystérieux à faire pâlir de jalousie la Joconde elle-même.

-Alors, comme ça, Monsieur l'informaticien a besoin d'un coup de main ?

Si elle savait… J'acquiesce vaguement sans avoir l'air trop désespéré. Ce qui doit passer pour un appel à l'aide implorant puisque je me retrouve une seconde après callé entre les bras de la gothique, le souffle coupé sous son imposant câlin. Quand elle me relâche après un bref instant, je lui fais un vague sourire et désigne l'écran de la main.

-Abs, j'ai un problème.

-J'en reste étonnée, mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas comment aller fouiller dans les données bancaires de cet homme.

Je lui désigne l'homme en question sur une feuille traînant devant mon clavier. Elle lève un sourcil finement travaillé tout en me regardant avec un étonnement non-feint.

-Toi, Timothy McGee, fier possesseur du diplôme du MIT, tu ne sais pas faire ça ?

Je grimace, tout en me retenant de justesse de ne pas la reprendre en lui hurlant mon véritable nom à la figure. Ce n'est pas le moment de finir ses jours dans un asile psychiatrique. Je tente donc de trouver la meilleure excuse possible.

-Euh… Gueule de bois. Peux pas. S'teuplait. Help ?

J'attends sa réaction. Elle ne me paraît pas plus étonnée que ça suite à ma tentative d'explication, puisqu'elle se met à rire légèrement, tout en commençant à taper sur mon clavier.

-Je comprends. Toi et Tony, vous étiez complètement HS, hier soir. D'ailleurs, ça a été avec le taxi qui vous a raccompagné ?

Le taxi ? Quel taxi ?

-Quel taxi ?

Oups, je crois que ma question a été prononcée à voix haute. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en me regardant avec attendrissement.

-Timmy, j'étais sûre que tu allais avoir des séquelles à avoir bu tant de vodka orange.

De la vodka ? Je déteste la vodka. Mais elle parle de Tim, là. Pas de moi. Et puis, une autre chose a alerté mon esprit. Une chose beaucoup plus importante. Taxi !

-Tu te rappelles quel taxi nous avons pris ?

Je suis sûr que c'est important ! Dans tous les films d'échanges de peau, il y a un taxi dans le mystère expliquant cet échange. Enfin, dans presque tous les films. Enfin, dans au moins un.

-J'ai même son numéro ! C'est moi qui l'ai appelé pour vous !

Je fais un bond sur ma chaise, et laisse un immense sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Je sens une piste arriver pour l'explication de mon changement de peau. Abby, elle, pianote sur le clavier sans sembler remarquer mon trouble.

-Tu peux me le donner ?

Elle lâche l'écran du regard une seconde et fait mine d'hésiter, tout en me faisant un nouveau sourire mystérieux.

-Ok. Mais, tu nous organises une nouvelle soirée comme celle de samedi.

Uh ? De quoi elle parle ?

-Euh… Oui. Ok.

-Mais cette fois, pas de casque.

Hein ?

-Pas… Pas de casque, répétais-je en tentant de ne pas bredouiller sous le regard rieur d'Abby.

-Et c'est moi qui dirige !

Ne pas écarquiller les yeux, ne pas montrer son étonnement. Le bleu et Abby font ce qu'ils veulent en dehors du boulot, même sans casque.

-Hum… Bien sûr, marmonnais-je avec un sourire qui commence à se faire malicieux.

Ne pas laisser naître de pensées fugitives d'une Abby en sous-vêtement et d'un bleu portant un casque de motard pour des choses qui ne sont pas de son âge. Argh. Trop tard.

-Tu vas voir que je sais être la meilleure à ce jeu-là, termine Abby avec un petit clin d'œil en me griffonnant le numéro de téléphone du taxi sur un bout de papier, après m'avoir ouvert la page du compte bancaire de notre victime sur l'ordinateur.

-Je… Je n'en doute pas, répondais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire coquin.

Bon, allez, j'aide un peu McCoquin, y'a pas de mal à ça.

Elle me regarde un instant déconcertée, et tend le doigt vers moi en se redressant, sans me quitter du regard. Son ton devient narquois alors qu'elle reprend, de toute sa hauteur :

-Oublie ton petit sourire, je suis la meilleure au paint-ball et tu le sais.

Au paint-ball ?

Oh.

Bien sûr.

-Je sais que tu es la meilleure, soufflais-je en essayant de ne pas laisser poindre ma surprise à avoir pensé à bien d'autres occupations.

Évidemment. Le bleu ? Et Abby ? Ensemble ? Faire des choses d'adultes ? La bonne blague ! Je ne serais pas en plein milieu de l'open space, je me roulerais de rire par terre à cette seule idée.

-Et pour après… Je mettrais le rouge, termine Abby dans un murmure au creux de mon oreille, tandis que j'écarquille les yeux.

Elle file sans que j'ai le temps de me remettre de son ton qui fait penser à beaucoup trop de choses pour adultes et me donne envie de plonger dans un bain d'eau glacé.

Je me remets finalement de mes émotions, et attrape le numéro du taxi transmis par Abby, tout en imprimant les comptes bancaires de notre suspect.

Bien, j'imprime ça, je montre ça à Gibbs… Et je file sur mon enquête personnelle. Il est temps de retrouver mon corps. Être dans la peau du bleu n'est pas bon pour la santé. Surtout quand Abby traîne dans les parages. Je ne voudrais pas me réveiller dans son cercueil sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Oh non.

* * *

_Alors?_


	6. McGee: Une histoire de karma

_Hello!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! :]_

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre vu par notre geek international, en confrontation avec la Ninja du Mossad ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Rappel : Cette fiction se situe fin saison 3 !**_

* * *

_Chou: Anna Gavalda? J'adoooore cette auteure! Ça me touche beaucoup! Merci!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Gibbs va-t-il découvrir ce qu'il se trame? Peut-être! Peut-être pas! ^^_

_FandeBones: Étonnement, l'image de McGee avec une gueule de bois ne me dérange pas. Au contraire ^^!_

_Lilly D. : Vraiment, tu as rêvé de cette fic'? Ca fait plaisir ^^!_

_Haerys: Le mieux, c'est de ne pas avoir de coup de blues, de lire cette fic, et d'être ensuite de supeeeer bonne humeur ^^!_

_Lul: Sur le pourquoi de l'échange, on va très bientôt en savoir beaucoup plus, puisque la fic' approche de sa fin ^^!_

_WJ: Vive South Park vive toi, vive les résurrections, et vive les crises de rire!_

_Gwen: Ah bah non, 'presque', c'est pas ici, c'est chez toi!*Bwahahaha* * Contente de sa blague pas drôle*_

_Dilinzzo: Tu es là! Youpi! :)_

_Miryam: Et oui, Tony et les ordinateurs... Ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour! Surtout au début de la série ^^!_

* * *

**Une histoire de karma**

.

-Tu es différent, aujourd'hui.

La remarque lâchée par Ziva alors qu'elle garait la Dodge sur le trottoir face à l'habitation de notre suspect me fit sortir de mon état de torpeur, m'obligeant à quitter les habitations luxueuses qui bordaient la route pour lui faire face. Elle me fixait, les sourcils froncés, visiblement interrogative. Je haussais les épaules avant de répondre innocemment :

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

-Tu es quasiment muet. Une heure trente de route, et tu as lâché dix phrases ! Tony !

Elle hocha légèrement la tête dans le plus total signe d'incompréhension, et se pencha vers moi, m'étudiant attentivement du regard :

- Tu es malade ?

Je répondais à la négative d'un léger signe du menton, ouvrais la portière et me glissais dehors, tout en rajoutant par-dessus mon épaule :

-Je suis en parfaite santé, Ziva. Tout va bien, tout va très bien !

A l'exception du fait que j'étais dans la peau d'un autre… Tout allait très bien. Mais bon, ne jouons pas sur les détails.

Je claquais ma portière, elle contourna la voiture et se plantant devant moi, pile entre l'avant de la Dodge et le muret entourant le petit château à notre droite, m'empêchant ainsi d'avancer en me bloquant la route.

-Tony. Tu n'as même pas fais de remarque sur ma conduite.

Bon point. Il est vrai qu'un DiNozzo qui ne faisait pas de remarque sur la conduite de Ziva n'était pas un DiNozzo. Pour ma part, je me contentais de prier silencieusement. A chaque fois.

J'inspirais légèrement, passant maladroitement une main dans mes cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, alors que je grommelais, les yeux baissés :

-Je… J'ai décidé d'être gentil, aujourd'hui.

Je relevais le visage, espérant qu'elle allait me faire un immense sourire et me traiter de merveilleux collègue terriblement et inhabituellement 'Bisounours', avant de m'oublier pour passer aux choses sérieuses et se mettre en mode Ninja, pour aller arrêter notre suspect et le faire avouer en moins de trois minutes chrono.

En lieu et place de ça, elle me fixa en silence, l'un de ses sourcils arqué, me mettant fortement mal à l'aide devant les deux pupilles noisette plantées avec incrédulité sur moi.

-Tu as décidé d'être gentil ? Répéta-t-elle en cillant légèrement.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être gentil, DiNozzo ?

-Il me faut une raison ?

-Oui !

Je restais muet une seconde, hésitant, sentant mes mains devenir moites alors que je me forçais à réfléchir et trouver une solution plus vite que la lumière. Pourquoi Tony serait-il gentil ? Pourquoi avais-je trouvé cette idée ridicule ? Un Tony gentil n'est pas un Tony. Impossible. Un Tony gentil… C'est un McGee caché dans un Tony.

-Je… Je veux me trouver un bon karma.

Elle me fixa une longue seconde, interdite. Avant de laisser un lent sourire la gagner, tandis qu'elle se retournait d'un mouvement rapide, et avançait vers la maison de notre suspect.

-Un bon karma, répéta-t-elle à nouveau en me regardant par-dessus son épaule, les yeux rieurs.

-HuHum…

-Tu veux surtout coucher avec une responsable d'un centre de yoga ou un truc comme ça, non ?

J'étais impressionné par sa faculté à si bien connaître Tony. C'était tout à fait lui.

Je secouais prudemment la tête, geste qu'elle ne vit pas puisque j'étais derrière elle.

-N…Non.

Nous étions arrivés devant le portail de la maison. Elle poussa la poignée, constata qu'elle était fermée. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas, puisqu'elle pencha aussitôt la tête sur le côté pour attraper l'une des pinces noires qui retenait son chignon sur la nuque, avant de la plonger dans la serrure du petit portail. C'est concentrée sur son travail pendant que j'attendais, adossé au grillage à côté, qu'elle me glissa avec un léger sourire :

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, tu sais ?

Je me tournais vivement vers elle, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Jalouse ? Pourquoi jalouse ? Parce que je –Enfin Tony- voudrait se faire une prof' de yoga ?

-Euh…

Seule réponse que j'arrivai à décrocher. Elle braqua son regard sur moi, alors que le portail s'ouvrait sous ses doigts de fée.

-Sera-t-il bon pour ton karma de te rappeler qu'il n'y a aucun souci là-dessus ? Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. On fait ce qu'on veut à côté. Les sentiments, ce bon pour McGee. Pas pour nous.

Elle se mit à avancer dans l'allée allant jusqu'à la maison, me laissant sur place, bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés. Hors la petite allusion faite sur moi… Je crois que j'avais compris que… Tony et Ziva ? Non ? Si ? Sérieusement ? Ils le cachaient bien ! Non, mais sérieusement ? Tony et Ziva ?

Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je me mis donc à trottiner derrière elle, la rattrapant alors qu'elle était déjà pratiquement en train de sonner à la porte de l'immense bâtisse en stuc blanc.

-Ziva?

-Oui?

-Tu...Enfin... On...

Elle me lança un regard exaspéré, le doigt sur la sonnette.

-Ce week-end, si tu veux. J'apporte le vin. Et pitié, ne te sens pas obligé de mettre un film avant. Surtout un film avec Jim Carrey comme la fois dernière, me grimaça-t-elle avec un léger regard de biais.

Bon sang.

Flûte, alors.

Le sang vrillait à mes temps alors que je comprenais. Tony et Ziva. DiNozzo et David. L'homme à femmes et la Ninja du Mossad.

Ils couchaient ensembles.

Mais... Et ce jour là, à l'hôtel... Lors de la mission sous couverture... Ils... Nooooon? Si?

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

J'aurais aimé en savoir plus, mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion, car la porte s'ouvrit devant nous, dévoilant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au ventre bedonnant derrière son polo jaune canari, une bière à la main, sa calvitie plus qu'avancée caché derrière une moumoute glissant sur le côté. Je sortis ma carte, présentant ma plaque et ma carte du NCIS à l'homme qui nous examinait avec une méfiance bien trop visible.

-Agent DiNozzo et Officier David. NCIS. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Vous permettez ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et le dépassait pour entrer dans la maison, avec toute l'arrogance possible d'un DiNozzo. Après tout, autant rentrer dans la peau du personnage que je représentais, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

-Vous allez avoir tous les avocats du pays sur votre petite gueule ! Je vais vous en faire baver, vous allez voir !

Ziva soupira et serra les dents, contenant visiblement une réplique acide, pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur nous et le triple-gras que nous avions arrêté. Une mission facile, ma collègue l'avait fait avouer en moins de dix minutes. Pour ma part, je m'étais pratiquement contenté de rester fidèle spectateur, assurant simplement ses arrières à l'aide de mon Sig de prêt.

Le trajet jusqu'à Washington s'était fait sous les braillements de l'individu surmonté de la radio à son volume sonore maximum –Une simple précaution afin d'aider Ziva à se contrôler et ne pas assassiner notre homme dans un terrain vague perdu entre Philadelphie et D.C- . Précaution qui avait, par la même occasion, empêché toute nouvelle discussion entre Ziva et moi. Et au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Pas de questions, pas de réponses. Dans les deux sens.

Nous étions maintenant de retour au NCIS.

Je déglutissais lentement tandis que nous montions vers l'open space. Trois heures loin de Tony et de mon corps. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il s'était bien comporté.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, l'israélienne poussa notre homme vers les salles d'interrogatoire, j'avançais vers le bureau de DiNozzo, braquant mon regard vers l'endroit où je travaillais en temps normal.

La première chose que je remarquais alors fut la nouvelle organisation de mon bureau. Câbles, ordinateur supplémentaire, lecteur de cartes… Tout avait disparu pour laisser place à un affreux et gigantesque bibelot représentant Maître Yoda, ainsi qu'un lecteur de musique traînant négligemment à côté, lecteur qui laissait entendre un groupe de rock qui avait mélangé musique et vacarme assourdissant.

Deuxième chose : Tony DiNozzo – Vous savez, le crétin qui m'avait piqué ma peau ?- était tranquillement installé sur mon fauteuil, les pieds sur mon bureau, et feuilletait avec enthousiasme l'un des albums photos auparavant rangé dans mon tiroir, le tout avec un petit sourire amusé. J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir fermé à clé, ce tiroir. Ce qui n'avait visiblement pas arrêté l'agent senior.

Mais le pire…

C'était la troisième et dernière chose. Que je remarquais davantage tandis qu'il se levait en me voyant arriver, posant l'album sur mon clavier pour prendre une pose type des mannequins les plus bas de gamme et m'adresser un large sourire chargé d'ironie: Il avait changé de vêtements.

Il avait enfilé un nouveau haut.

Un t-shirt d'un rose fluo assez flash pour être vu depuis l'autre côté de Washington, sur lequel était écrit en paillettes dorées d'une écriture si large et voyante qu'elle pouvait être lue par un aveugle :

_I'M GEEK_

_I'M GAY !_

J'hésitais.

Si je le tuais, je ne retrouverais pas mon corps… C'est vrai.

Mais là, malgré tout…

…

L'option était plutôt tentante.

* * *

_Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? :)_


	7. Tony : McGay

_Hello!_

_Vous riez avec cette fic'? Ca tombe bien, je m'éclate en l'écrivant ^^! Surtout pour ce chapitre...!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez..._

_Et bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_WJ: Tiva? Pas très sérieux, mais oui. McGee gay? Seulement dans la tête de notre éternel ado moqueur!  
_

_Gwen: Longue review? *Hug* Mici! Dorneget? Il est encore sur les bancs de l'école dans cette fic' ^^! Mais peut-être qu'il a un grand frère?  
_

_FandeBones: Et notre McGee ne sera pas le dernier pour se venger ^^!  
_

_Absol Fan: Ravie de te faire sourire pendant tes révisions!  
_

_Haerys: Tu crois que je peux me faire embaucher en tant que coach sportive de la section NCIS? ^^  
_

_Lul: Faudrait pas qu'une Abby ou une Ziva leur tombe dessus. Nan. Faudrait pas. *Sifflote*  
_

_Chou: McGee? Profiter du fait qu'il soit dans le corps de Tony? MOUAHAHA. Peut-être...  
_

* * *

**Tony : McGay_  
_**

_._

McGay me regardait avec des yeux grandement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, pendant que je m'avançais vers lui, paradant dans mon tout nouveau t-shirt. Je fis un petit tour sur moi-même en écartant les bras pour qu'il puisse admirer mon nouveau haut très mode, sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher davantage.

J'étais fier de moi, il fallait bien le dire. J'avais trouvé cette petite merveille en revenant de ma chasse au taxi. Trente dollars. Largement rentabilisés grâce à la tête actuelle du bleu. Hilarant. C'était hilarant.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour se décider à réagir, fermer la bouche, et avancer vers moi d'un pas furieux. Il tenta de me pousser l'épaule d'un coup sec alors qu'il arrivait devant moi, je l'esquivais d'un léger mouvement sur le côté, le regardant ainsi buter dans les tiroirs derrière nous. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et ramena sa –_ma_- main devant lui, tout en me jetant un regard incendiaire.

-Tu es fier de toi ?

Ouuuh, il me donnait ce petit air furieux qui faisait craquer les filles. J'hésitais à le prendre en photo pour la mettre sur Facebook. Avec un petit commentaire tel que… _Regardez moi ça, Mesdames, je suis un bad boy !_

Je décidais de reporter la séance photo à plus tard, constatant que McGee était prêt à taper du pied et se rouler par terre devant mon manque de réaction. Ce qui ne l'aurait pas fait puisqu'il était dans mon corps. J'optais donc pour une approche en finesse afin de calmer McPasContent.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon shopping ?

-Je ne suis pas gay !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire devant son air contrarié.

-Je sais.

-Tu me fais porter un t-shirt de gay ! Fulmina-t-il en me poussant le bras d'un mouvement colérique.

-Du calme, McColère. Les gens nous regardent. Tu veux qu'ils pensent à une petite dispute de couple ou quoi ?

Sous ma remarque, il sembla réaliser que nous étions au plein milieu de l'open space et que nous étions ainsi entourés d'un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Ses épaules se rétractèrent légèrement, tandis que je lui indiquais l'ascenseur d'un rapide geste de la main.

Trente secondes plus tard, nous étions immobilisés entre deux étages, lui boudant dans un coin de la cabine, moi paradant avec fierté devant lui dans mon super et magnifique nouveau t-shirt.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Grinça-t-il en me jetant un regard assassin.

-T'as pas le sens de l'humour ?

-Pas quand ça me fait pas…

-J'ai retrouvé le taxi, le coupais-je.

-Le taxi, quel taxi ?

-Celui qui nous a pris après la soirée d'hier.

-On a pris un taxi ?

-Et oui, McIvrogne, on a pris un taxi.

-Il nous a déposé où ?

-Loin.

-Où, loin ?

-Dans le quartier chinois.

Il me regarda, interloqué.

-T'es sérieux ?

J'acquiesçais vaguement.

-Mais pourquoi dans le quartier chinois ? Reprit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-T'avais peut-être envie de nems ?

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, cinq minutes ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir. Trois secondes. Et répondait à la négative, tout en pinçant le 'Y' doré de mon t-shirt pour le tendre vers l'avant.

-Pas avec ce t–shirt !

-DiNozzo !

Je décidais de ne pas relever son cri de femmelette, et m'adossais à la paroi de la cabine, pour énoncer calmement.

-Je t'ai attendu pour y aller, McTony. Il faut sûrement qu'on soit à deux pour retrouver nos corps. Gibbs est parti il y a une heure et devrait revenir ce soir assez tard. Ca nous laisse de la marge pour notre enquête.

-Il est hors de question que tu me fasses garder ce t-shirt si on y va.

Je lui lançais une œillade moqueuse. Il était nerveux. Je m'amusais beaucoup.

-T'aimes pas le rose ?

-Tu sais que j'ai très envie de t'étrangler, là ?

-N'oublie pas que je suis dans ton corps, McRaleur.

-N'oublie pas que je suis dans le tien, Tony. Œil pour œil…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur amenant à notre étage pour toute réponse. Je le suivais du regard, attendant la suite. Mais il resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent devant nous. Je lui emboitais le pas, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers nos bureaux.

-Tu veux dire quoi, par là, McVengeance ?

-T'as deviné tout seul, DiNozzo, répondit-il en me jetant un bref regard agacé et en attrapant son sac sur mon bureau, avant de faire le tour de son propre bureau et d'ouvrir un des tiroirs sur sa gauche pour en sortir un t-shirt noir, qu'il me tendit. Je l'attrapais avec un soupir exagéré, avant de remarquer, d'un ton anodin :

-Une vengeance de ta part amènera une autre vengeance de ma part. Ce qui terminera par un cercle infernal de vengeance et qui nous amènera à la fin de nos deux lignées dans un meurtre sanglant. C'est ça que tu veux, le Bleu ?

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sombrement. Je balançais le t-shirt noir à la corbeille. Et le suivais. Beaucoup moins sombrement.

* * *

_Alors? Une petite review pour une petite auteure? :]_


	8. McGee : Makis, sushis et cie

_Hello!_

_Ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait fait rire ^^! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous faire partager cet instant d'humour._

_Quelques explications dans ce chapitre... Enfin, dirons certains ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Mandy: Merci, j'aime l'humour et si j'arrive à faire rire, c'est le top!_

_Gwen: Un Tony qui a décidé d'être chiant est un Tony impossible à vivre! ^^_

_Choka: *Grou*. Je crois que je suis encore sur le choc de ta review, Choka. T'es là. Nan, mais sérieux! T'es là! Choka! *Hug*_

_Absol_Fan: Il risque d'y avoir de la vengeance, oui oui ^^_

_Lul: Encore quelques chapitres ^^! Tu auras quelques indices ici!_

_Pline: J'aime tes rimes! xD Je suis contente de te retrouver ici! Si si, tu me manques comme lectrice!_

_Lilly D.: McGee se venger avec le roman? Huuum, c'est une idée, mais, j'ai autre chose en tête ^^!_

_WJ: Et il en est fier, le chenapan!_

_JHaerys: Oui, quartier chinois ^^! Ca m'amuse, j'avoue, j'avoue!_

_Chou: J'ai fais le plus vite possible !(mais y'a Lonesome Cowboy qui voulait pas lâcher mon esprit, dur!)_

_FandeBones: Un indice? Euuuuuuh... McGee est aussi très fort en vengeance, très très fort..._

* * *

**McGee: Makis, sushis et cie**

.

-C'est dingue ce que j'ai envie de manger des sushis quand je viens ici.

-Ce ne sont pas des…

-Ou des makis, j'adore les makis, m'interrompit Tony en quittant le siège de la Dodge pour regarder avec attention autour de lui.

Il observait le quartier chinois où nous nous étions garés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses mains se frottant d'avance l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il fronçait son nez et le levait légèrement, humant les odeurs d'alimentation asiatique qui venaient à nous.

-Je meurs de faim.

Je lâchais un soupir désespéré, fermais la portière de ma Porsche et venais à sa rencontre.

-Tu te nourriras quand on aura retrouvé nos corps. Et pour ton information, les sushis, c'est de l'alimentation japonaise, pas chinoise, DiNozzo.

-Je sais, McScience ! Mais pour ton information, poissons, riz et baguettes, c'est quasiment pareil, que ce soit en Chine ou au Japon, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'éloigna avant que je ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, avançant d'un pas rapide vers l'un des petits magasins à la façade or et bordeaux qui bordait le trottoir. Je fronçais les sourcils à la vue de _ma_ personne s'éloignant avec le t-shirt rose qui allait ternir ma réputation à jamais. Il avait gardé le t-shirt. Et en plus, il avançait en jouant des hanches, s'éclatant visiblement à me faire passer pour un gay. J'avais envie de le massacrer.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me venger, je m'en occuperais plus tard. En attendant, j'avais une enquête à réaliser pour enfin pouvoir retrouver une vie à peu près normale.

Le chauffeur de taxi avait précisé nous avoir arrêté dans cette rue la veille, et cette rue comportait trois magasins, deux cafés et quatre restaurants. Nous allions donc les visiter tous.

Tony s'arrêta devant la vitrine du petit magasin. Et s'abaissa vers le stand présent devant les fenêtres. Je découvrais en arrivant à sa hauteur que c'était un stand de dvd. Par lesquels Tony semblait subjugué. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en m'arrêtant à sa droite, l'interpellant d'un ton sec :

-DiNozzo.

Il releva brièvement le visage. Et me fit un sourire tirant davantage vers la grimace.

-Techniquement, c'est moi. Même si là, je suis dans la peau d'un McGay. Et arrête de me lancer ce regard là, je ne fais que jeter un œil…

Je réprimais mon envie de lui envoyer mes pensées les plus haineuses au visage. Comptais de dix à un pour me calmer, et lâchais toute l'oxygène présente dans mes poumons dans le meme but. Après tout, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec quelqu'un qui était dans ma peau. Je décidais donc de lui demander d'un ton le plus serein possible :

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas là pour acheter des films? On a un truc mieux à faire. Genre retrouver nos peaux, tu vois ?

-Je vois, McPressé… Je vois…Je…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'avais perdu toute son attention, c'était évident. Il était en train de lever une jaquette de film devant lui, les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillant alors qu'il lisait le titre :

-Ils ont _Le Dernier Samouraï_ !

Il retourna la jaquette pour s'informer de son prix. J'eu un instant l'impression qu'il allait faire un infarctus. Mais en lieu et place de ça, il lâcha un sifflement d'admiration.

-Deux dollars ! DEUX dollars ! McGee ! Deux dollars !

Il leva son regard vers moi, un immense sourire presque enfantin au visage :

-Mais c'est le paradis, ici, le Bleu ! Deux dollars ! Pour une œuvre d'art ! Deux dollars !

Je fronçais les sourcils et rentrais en grommelant dans le magasin, pendant qu'il s'extasiait sur un autre dvd de la série _Alias_. Une vendeuse d'environ un mètre quarante tout au plus s'approcha de moi à peine la petite porte en bois refermée derrière ma personne, baissant la tête pour me saluer. J'hésitais un bref instant. Et lui fis un petit signe de main en retour, tout en jetant un regard autour de moi. Le magasin était entièrement rouge, décoré de bibelots artisanaux chinois et de trois immenses aquariums où nageaient des poissons tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. En fond sonore, résonnait une douce musique chinoise. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas survolé l'océan en entrant ici, et si je n'étais pas arrivé en Chine. Après tout, plus rien ne m'étonnait. J'avais bien échangé ma peau avec le gamin le plus chiant du monde.

-_Ni aooooooh_.

Elle me dit un truc comme ça. Je ne parlais pas le chinois. Je déduisais rapidement que ça devait dire 'Bonjour'. Enfin, j'espérais.

-Euh… Bonjour.

-Moi peux renseigner vous ?

J'acquiesçais vaguement devant la petite chose en kimono noir et rouge qui m'étudiait attentivement du regard. Je sortais ma plaque de ma poche, et la tendais devant moi avec un mince sourire.

-Je suis l'agent McGee, NCIS. Je… Vous pouvez peut-être me renseigner sur…

Elle sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Ecarquilla les yeux. Et tendit son doigt vers moi avec un très –trop- grand sourire.

-Je vous avoir vu, hier !

-Pardon ?

-Je vous avoir vu !

-Ah.

-Vous vouloir manger nems !

-Des… Nems ?

-Vous en avoir dévoré au moins douze !

J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermais, interdit. Comment avais-je pu manger des nems ? Je détestais les nems !

Je me tournais légèrement vers l'extérieur, cherchant mon collègue du regard. Il était plongé dans l'étude des films, entassant sur son bras une quantité impressionnante de dvd. Je décidais de continuer sans lui :

-Vraiment ?

-Votre ami, lui, a bu saké.

-M'étonne pas, grommelais-je. Vous pouvez peut-être nous aider ?

Elle approuva d'un sourire aimable, joignit ses mains devant elle pour me faire un nouveau minuscule signe de tête. Et tendit élégamment son bras vers un petit frigo où étaient entassés un tas d'aliments qui me donnaient envie de fuir à l'autre bout de la planète.

-Vous voulez encore nems ?

-Non. Non. Moi plus faim. Régime. Pas possible.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, Tony entra et s'arrêta à mon côté, les bras chargés de son énorme quantité de dvd. La vendeuse lui fit une petite courbette, il lui répondit par un immense sourire. Et lui tendit les films, en ajoutant :

-Vous venez de vous faire un client à vie, vous savez ?

-Moi en être honoré, Monsieur, répondit doucement la chinoise en joignant à nouveau ses mains pour faire un énième signe de la tête à l'italien.

Je jetais un regard agacé à DiNozzo. La femme partit derrière la caisse. Je me décidais à la suivre.

-Vous souvenez vous si nous sommes allés ailleurs après avoir…Mangé des nems et bu du saké, hier ?

Elle acquiesça, et releva les yeux vers moi, quittant du regard la calculatrice qu'elle était en train d'utiliser pour comptabiliser le montant des achats de DiNozzo.

-Chez Li Oh Nu.

-Lionu ?

-Derrière vous.

Elle tendit sa main vers l'extérieur, nous nous retournâmes pour observer à travers les deux petites fenêtres qui ornaient la façade le bâtiment de brique bordeaux de l'autre côté de la rue. Deux lanternes chinoises ornaient les deux côtés de la petite habitation, et une immense banderole qui semblait être en soie présentait l'enseigne, au dessus de la vitrine teintée. Distinctement, nous pouvions lire, peint en un mélange de lettres asiatiques et françaises dans un jaune pâle lumineux :

_Li Oh Nu – Médium_

Médium_. _Je jetais un regard de biais à Tony. Il ne me vit pas, trop occupé à détailler la vitrine à son tour. Il fit demi-tour vers la porte. S'arrêta en semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Et se pencha légèrement vers la caisse où la chinoise était en train de finir de ranger les films dans un sachet en plastique.

-Mon collègue va se charger de régler la facture. Il adore régler les factures. C'est son hobby. On se retrouve en face, McDollars.

Je n'eu pas le temps de rechigner, il avait déjà franchi la porte. Je sortais en bougonnant un billet de cinquante dollars, attrapais le sac chargé de films, et me lançais à la suite de l'italien en courant. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : Retrouver mon corps. Avant que j'assassine celui que j'habitais à l'aide d'un engloutissement gigantesque de nems avariées.

.

Je suivis Tony dans le petit cabinet de Médium. Un petit carillon résonna à notre arrivée. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le pas de la porte, et regardâmes autour de nous avec interrogation.

L'endroit était petit, la lumière rentrait à peine dans la pièce à cause des fenêtres teintée et des murs gris foncés. Une immense table trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée de quatre chaises en fer, entièrement noires. Un vase traînait au milieu de la table, et dans ce vase, des immenses roses noires qu'aurait adorés Abby. Une puissante musique résonnait en fond sonore, un mélange de chant chinois et de musique indienne.

Un puissant raclement de gorge qui couvrit un bref instant la musique se fit entendre dans le fond de la pièce, et une femme émergea d'un petit renfoncement, sur la droite.

Pas une femme asiatique, non, comme on aurait pu le penser dans la logique des choses, puisque nous étions dans le quartier chinois, dans un magasin à l'enseigne chinoise, avec un nom chinois. Mais non. La personne qui vint à notre rencontre était une africaine d'une cinquantaine d'année, le ventre bien bedonnant sous son une ample robe rouge et orange, et coiffée d'un tas de tresses oranges vives remontées sur le haut de sa tête en une sorte de champignon atomique.

Elle écarta les bras en s'arrêtant devant nous et poussa un rugissement qui me fit tressaillir brusquement, alors que Tony reculait d'un pas, sa main se posant instinctivement sur l'emplacement où était son sig.

Je compris au bout de quelques secondes que c'était un rire.

Un très gros rire.

Elle posa ses mains sur chacune de nos épaules, je jetais un regard légèrement effaré à Tony. Quant à lui, il avait l'air de chercher la sortie du regard, pour tenter de s'enfuir au plus vite. Ce qui était impossible, puisque la poigne de la femme aurait cloué à terre Vin Diesel lui-même si elle l'avait voulu.

Mais, de toute façon, nous ne serions pas partis. Non. Car elle posa alors une question de sa voix de ténor, entre deux puissants éclats de rire. Une question qui nous cloua immédiatement sur place :

-Alors ! C'est vous les deux rigolos ! Comment ça se passe avec le corps de l'autre, hein ?

* * *

_Héhé :)_


	9. Tony: McLapin

_Hello!  
_

_Nouveau chapitre, vous allez enfin comprendre pas mal de choses ;).  
_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette histoire, et je suis contente de vous y retrouver!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Absol Fan: Je vais répondre à pas mal de tes questions, ici ;)  
_

_WJ: Elle est un peu barge, mais pas vicieuse! xD  
_

_Mandy: Oui, c'est ça, plutôt folle, la médium!  
_

_Chou: Oui, la vengeance du geek va être terrible, mais il faudra patienter encore un tout petit peu ;)  
_

_FdB: Et si ce n'était pas elle? :)  
_

_Haerys: Moi avoir ris en lisant ta review! Moi expliquer ici pas mal de choses.  
_

_Gwen: Un truc idiot? Naaaan ^^! La médium est un sacré personnage, j'ai adoré l'utiliser! :)  
_

_Miryam : 3 reviews, merci! Comment en sont-ils arriver là? Bonne question!  
_

_Lul: McGee ne s'est pas embêté, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas en enquête officielle ;)  
_

_Pline: Aaaah tes reviews poèmes me feront toujours rire, Pline x] !  
_

_Constance: Waouh! Merci! Ravie de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice, et ta review était par-faite, ne t'inquiète pas ;). Et vive les smileys, j'adore les smileys! xD  
_

* * *

**Tony : McLapin_  
_**

_.  
_

_-Alors ! C'est vous les deux rigolos ! Comment ça se passe avec le corps de l'autre, hein ?_

Avec cette simple remarque, cette femme venait tout bonnement de me clouer le bec. Si on ajoutait à ça sa poigne d'acier qui me compressait l'épaule et qui m'obligeait à rester sur place, j'étais complètement paralysé, estomaqué, pendant qu'elle repartait dans un rire à faire trembler l'Amérique.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour s'arrêter de faire trembler les murs, une bonne minute également pour me remettre de ma surprise. Un petit coup d'œil vers McGee m'apprit que lui était toujours bouche entrouverte et qu'il semblait avoir du mal à retrouver une certaine contenance. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas ce qui m'impressionnait le plus : Le fait que cette femme connaisse notre petit secret, ou son impressionnante stature et son rire très remarquable.

Je levais la main vers elle, profitant du fait qu'elle ait lâché mon épaule et faisait maintenant le tour de la table.

-Attendez… Vous savez ?

Elle confirma avec un sourire qui me donna un aperçu de toutes ses dents, même celle en or, là, sur le côté.

-Comment… ?

-Asseyez-vous me répondit-elle en me coupant, tendant les mains vers les deux chaises qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de l'immense table noire.

J'indiquais à McGee de me suivre d'un signe du menton, et prenait place face à elle.

-Vous allez nous expliquer ?

J'étais impatient, et ça devait s'entendre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas, s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise, ses mains croisées sur son imposant bidon.

-Je vais vous expliquer, sourit-elle, passant avec amusement sur chacun de nos visages.

-On vous écoute.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous comme ça ? Rajouta le Bleu d'un air légèrement désespéré.

-Mes lapins, si je vous dis que c'est entièrement de votre faute ? Souffla l'africaine sur le ton de la confidence, tout en posant le bord de ses mains sur la table, pour se pencher vers nous avec un air mystérieux.

-Je vais vous dire que c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais voulu être dans la peau du Bleu, rétorquais-je en sourcillant devant le petit surnom très étrange de la part de cette furie africaine.

-Et si !

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête pour la contredire.

-Qui voudrait être dans la peau du Bleu ? Sérieusement ?

-Hey !

-Oh, McGee, toi, c'est pas le moment, grondais-je en lançant une œillade agacé vers le geek qui protestait à côté de moi.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle. Elle s'amusait visiblement beaucoup, jouant avec les tresses qui tombaient autour de son visage, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Alors ? Expliquez-nous !

-Patience, mon lapin, patience !

Je grimaçais à nouveau devant le petit surnom qu'elle venait de me donner.

-Hier, vous êtes venus me voir, vous cherchiez un taxi pour rentrer chez vous. Lui avait mal au ventre après avoir mangé trop de nems, me fit-elle en désignant McGee.

-Lui en moi ou lui en lui ?

-Lui en lui !

-Ah.

-Je déteste les nems, commenta McGee avec un soupir.

-Et bien, visiblement, hier, vous adoriez les nems.

Je me penchais vers lui avec une œillade chargée de moquerie.

-Faut que t'arrêtes l'alcool, McIvrogne.

-Vous étiez bien plus saoul que lui, vous savez ?

Je constatais que c'était à moi qu'elle parlait. Je décidais de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

-Même pas vrai.

-Si mon lapin, si si.

Il fallait absolument que je change de sujet. Et qu'elle arrête de m'appeler « Mon lapin ».

-Et alors ? On a changé de peau parce que le Bleu avait mal au ventre ?

Sous ma remarque, elle repartit pour un rire immense. Je m'accrochais à ma chaise en sentant le sol trembler pendant la bonne minute où elle perça mes tympans. McLapin, lui, était immobile sur sa chaise, les mains croisées entre ses cuisses, le regard mi-horrifié, mi-hypnotisé posé sur la médium. Enfin, elle reprit la parole, écrasant de son pouce une larme de rire dégoulinant sur sa joue.

-Vous avez profité du fait que vous attendiez un taxi pour fureter dans mes articles.

Elle désigna une étagère chargée de bibelots de toutes les couleurs, derrière elle.

-Et vous avez attrapé la pierre d'or.

-La pierre d'or ? Répéta Tim en observant avec attention les bibelots depuis sa chaise.

Je fis avancer ma propre chaise vers elle, pour mieux entendre ses propos, même si elle hurlait pratiquement en parlant. Je craignais de mal avoir entendu.

-La pierre d'or ? C'est quoi la pierre d'or ?

-C'est une pierre qui fonctionne à sa propre volonté, indépendamment. Elle me vient d'un shaman africain, un grand homme. Très puissant, très très puissant. Un puissant sorcier… Et en plus, il fait du très bon riz !

Elle tendit son énorme pouce vers nous, et nous fit un clin d'œil. Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, prenais une longue inspiration destinée à me calmer, et reprenais mon interrogation calmement :

-Alors, qu'a fait cette pierre ?

-Elle a exaucé votre demande ! Vous êtes devenu lui, et _vice versa_…

Je me tournais vers le deuxième "Lapin", croisant son regard et y lisait la même chose que pour moi : Un ahurissement le plus complet.

-Vous déconnez ?

-Jamais !

-Je n'ai pas voulu être…

-Vous avez précisément dis, je cite « J'aimerais bien être toi demain, McOrdi, parce que j'ai un dossier de quarante pages à taper, et un grizzli sur le dos ». Et vous (elle désigna McGee), vous avez répondu « Ouais, et moi, j'aimerais bien être toi parce que je veux claquer des doigts et avoir des jolies femmes à volonté ».

-Et c'est tout ? Lançais-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire moqueusement à McEnvieur.

D'ailleurs, je croyais qu'il sortait avec Abby? Ouh le vilain!

-Vous avez dit ça en tenant la pierre, vous, remarqua la Médium.

Cette fois, elle me désignait moi.

-Et c'est tout ? Répétais-je en me levant cette fois d'un bond.

-Elle l'a exaucé ! Juste après ! Quand vous êtes revenus à vous, tous les deux, vous avez rigolé comme des gamins pendant un quart d'heure, puis vous êtes rentrés chez vous.

-Vous ne nous avez pas empêché de faire ça? On ne savait même pas ce qu'on faisait!

-Vous êtes allé beaucoup trop vite, mes lapins! J'ai juste pu rire en vous regardant. Et puis, il ne faut pas jouer avec les bibelots d'une médium, c'est bien connu!

-Ce qui est surtout connu, c'est que je ne boirais plus jamais, grognais-je tout bas.

-M'non plus, souffla McGee encore plus bas, si bien que je l'entendis très difficilement.

Elle tapa dans ses mains avec force, nous faisant tous deux sursauter, et se leva à son tour vivement, pour avancer vers l'étagère. Je la suivis aussitôt, McGlue collé à mes basques.

-Où est cette pierre ?

-Ici !

Elle me tendit un caillou rose que je pris aussitôt dans ma main, le fixant avec attention.

-Il est rose, constatais-je

-Et alors ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Non, rien.

Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en doute sa capacité à trouver des noms ridicules pour des pierres roses. Au lieu de ça, je fermais les doigts sur la pierre, à m'en faire mal.

-Je veux retrouver ma peau !

-Je veux retrouver ma peau aussi ! Lança McLapin à ma suite.

Un nouveau tremblement de terre éclata, je rouvris les yeux pour constater que la médium se roulait presque par terre, tant elle riait.

-Vous êtes vraiment des comiques, vous ! Réussi-t-elle à souffler entre deux crises de rire.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Fulminais-je.

-Moi non plus ! Ajouta McColère.

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse, la pierre toujours dans la main. Elle arrêta de rire, et me tapota l'épaule avec une grimace moqueuse.

-Mon lapin, si tu veux retrouver ta peau, il va falloir que tu fasses autrement. Bien autrement !

Sur ce, elle tapa dans ses mains et attrapa une nouvelle pierre, qu'elle braqua devant nos regards interrogatifs.

-Pierre d'argent.

Elle était verte. Logique.

-En assemblant ces deux pierres, l'une contre l'autre, au-dessus de la bleue, ce soir, à minuit, vous retrouverez votre peau, souffla la Médium avec un regard plissé, en reprenant son air mystérieux. Sinon, vous resterez comme ça, mes lapins !

-Et où est la pierre bleue ?

-Là est toute la question, sourit l'africaine.

-Pardon ?

Elle me tapota doucement la joue, je fus à moitié sonné. Je compris cependant, alors que je vérifiais si ma mâchoire était toujours en place :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Elle éclata à nouveau de son puissant rire de gorge. Je partageais une œillade consternée avec McGee. On allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et vite.

* * *

_Alors, ces explications?_


	10. McGee : Pierre bleue

_Hello!_

_Un chapitre terminé très rapidement pour Gwen, par re-lu car pas de temps, vous m'excuserez donc pour les fautes ! ;)_

_Pas de réponse individuelle, mais promis au prochain chap', ça sera le cas! Merci pour vos reviews, merci aux inscrits et aux guests (vous pouvez mettre vos pseudos, maintenant!), et..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**McGee : Pierre bleue**

.

Nous étions en route pour le navy yard, tous deux silencieux. Apprendre que notre changement de peau était dû à un vœu fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool face à des pierres aux noms complétement stupides nous avait sonnés. Savoir qu'il fallait qu'on retrouve la troisième pierre avait été le coup qui nous avait envoyé au tapis.

Nous tentions tous deux de reprendre nos esprits. Moi en lorgnant le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre d'un œil morne. Tony en conduisant plus vite que jamais, à une vitesse qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Gibbs lui-même.

Je décidais de couper le silence qui s'était instauré par une question qui devait le tarauder autant que moi :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?

-Bonne question, McGénie, rétorqua Tony sans quitter du regard la route, les mains crispées sur le volant.

-Je suis sérieux, Tony.

-Tu es toujours sérieux, McGee.

-Si on leur dit la vérité, Gibbs nous enverra illico en hôpital psychiatrique.

-Faux. Si on lui dit la vérité, Gibbs boira un café noir d'une traite, et nous enverra ensuite illico presto en hôpital psychiatrique.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-On leur dit quoi ? Demandais-je, en sentant l'agacement poindre dans ma voix.

-On va leur demander de nous aider, c'est tout.

-Comme ça, sans rien expliquer ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais.

-Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Tu connais le sens du mot 'Equipe', McNerveux ?

Il avait raison. Je savais très bien que notre équipe nous suivrait si elle comprenait qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Même si le but de cet aide n'était pas expliqué.

-Ok, on va le tenter.

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Tony entra en premier. J'hésitais un instant avant de le suivre, lorgnant sur le t-shirt rose qu'il portait toujours. L'imaginer monter avec ça dans l'open space, et déambuler devant l'équipe avec cette horreur proclamant mon homosexualité imaginaire avait légèrement tendance à me perturber.

Je tentais la technique en douceur pour le forcer à ôter cette chose.

-S'il te plait, DiNozzo, tu peux… ? Grimaçais-je en pointant l'affreux truc rose du doigt.

Il retint les portes qui se refermaient sur lui, tout en baissant son menton vers l'horreur rose.

-Oh, ça ! J'avais oublié.

Dans un geste vif, rapide, il passa le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, sans un mot de plus, se retrouvant torse-nu dans l'ascenseur. _Me_ laissant torse-nu dans l'ascenseur. Je le fixais une seconde, bouche entrouverte. Derrière nous, j'entendis Harry, le vigile de l'accueil pousser un petit sifflement d'admiration moqueur.

-Tony ! Grinçais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les deux mains, interdit.

-Tu préfères que je le remette ?

Je lui lançais une œillade agacée. Mais il avait raison. C'était où le torse nu, où le t-shirt moche.

-T'es vraiment impossible.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme légendaire. Tu montes, oui ou non ?

Je plongeais les mains dans mes poches et rentrais à mon tour dans l'ascenseur, dépité. Il était vraiment temps que je récupère ma peau.

.

Ils étaient tous là. Gibbs, debout, un café à la main, son regard glacé posé sur moi pendant qu'il m'étudiait attentivement du regard. Ziva, une fesse posée sur le rebord du bureau de métal, les bras croisés devant elle pendant qu'elle attendait qu'on prenne la parole. Abby, assise sur l'une des chaises derrière le bureau, pendant qu'elle jouait avec l'une de ses couettes, attendant elle aussi que nous expliquions le pourquoi de cette réunion secrète au sein de l'entrepôt des preuves.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Tony. Il avait troqué le t-shirt rose contre une chemise blanche, me faisant tout de suite paraître beaucoup plus hétérosexuel devant toute l'équipe.

Il me fit signe de commencer d'un bref regard. Je raclais ma gorge et me lançais :

-Écoutez… On a un problème.

-Qui, on ?

Question judicieuse de Ziva.

-Nous deux. To… McGee et moi.

J'avais failli dire l'inverse. J'espérais que personne ne l'avais remarqué.

-Et quel est ce problème ? Nous questionna Gibbs après avoir engloutit une bonne gorgée de café.

-On…C'est compliqué, intervint Tony. On ne peut pas tout vous expliquer. On peut juste vous dire qu'on a besoin d'aide.

-Vous ne pouvez pas expliquer, McGee ? Répéta Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais à deux doigts de lui hurler que j'étais McGee. Mais Tony ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Ecoutez, Patron, c'est… Une longue histoire, et on a très peu de temps pour résoudre cette longue histoire. C'est une question de survie. Il nous faut de l'aide.

De survie ? Il y allait un peu fort, là. Mais la remarque eut l'air de faire mouche sur Gibbs, puisqu'il acquiesça gravement les paroles de Tony.

-Expliquez-nous.

-On doit retrouver une pierre. La pierre bleue. Avant ce soir, minuit.

-Une pierre ? Répéta Abby en soulevant ses deux sourcils, étonnée. Un diamant ? Une pierre comment ? C'est une histoire de contrebande ? Tony ! Tu n'as pas dévalisé une bijouterie ?

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux et attendait ma réponse.

-Non, Abs.

-Ouf. Mais je t'aurais soutenu et protégé ! A la vie, à la mort. Pour vous deux.

Elle inclina la tête vers moi, puis vers Tony, je la remerciais d'un sourire. DiNozzo fit de même.

-Alors, cette pierre, reprit Ziva, impatiente.

-Elle est transparente. Elle fait environ un mètre cube.

-Elle n'est pas bleue ? S'étonna l'israélienne.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi elle s'appelle… ?

-On ne sait pas, la coupais-je alors que Tony levait les yeux au ciel.

-Ah. Et une idée de où on doit la chercher ?

-Washington. Elle est normalement à Washington, soupirais-je.

C'était les maigres informations que nous avions pu avoir de la médium. Couleur et lieu approximatif.

-Plus précisément ?

Tony haussa les épaules avant de répondre, blasé :

-C'est le plus précis qu'on puisse te donner.

Il y eut un long instant de silence. Je sortis de ma poche les deux autres pierres, pour les tendre à Abby.

-Elles sont de la même famille que ces pierres-ci.

Elle les attrapa rapidement, et les leva vers le haut pour les admirer à la lueur de la lampe.

-Ça devrait m'aider, commenta la gothique.

-Vous allez pouvoir nous aider ?

A nouveau un long instant de silence. Tous étaient immobiles à leur place. Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs se décide à faire demi-tour vers l'ascenseur. Chacun le suivit aussitôt, pendant que sa voix de ténor résonnait, indiquant ainsi qu'il prenait les commandes de notre 'petite' requête :

-Au boulot. Pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

_Voilà :). Un avis? Reste normalement deux chap' pour cette histoire!_


	11. Tony : McFlipper

_Hello!_

_Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic'. Et oui, ce soir, je finalise presque les deux histoires, reste l'épilogue à écrire pour chacune :]_

_Bonne lecture à vous, et merci pour votre suivi!_

* * *

_Gwenetsi: Si tu trouves ça Wonderful, j'en suis ravie xD. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera le même effet!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Gibbs n'est pas trop curieux... Heureusement pour eux!_

_Pline: Eminem, Grand Corps Malade... En relisant ta review, j'ai un nouveau fou rire! Bravo! C'était très fort :]_

_FdB: Viva Abby! On lui fait confiance ici aussi? Voyons ça!_

_Lul 22: Pour Abby et l'équipe, Washington, c'est pas grand chose, non?_

_Constance: Croisons les doigts pour nos deux agents ;]_

_WJ: Mais oui, Abby qui rend service, c'est toujours super!_

_Haerys: Je suis pas trop sadique dans cette fic', t'as vu? Donc..._

* * *

**Tony: McFlipper**

.

Un long soupir déchira le silence qui avait meublé les quatre bureaux où nous nous étions installés. Je relevais mon menton et jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi à la recherche de la personne qui ne devait plus avoir de souffle à l'heure actuelle. Et me rendit compte que cette personne était Timothy McGee. Il était à demi-affalé sur mon bureau et tournais les pages d'un livre sur les roches avec une mine à faire trembler Frankenstein lui-même. Il avait l'air complétement à plat. Je décidais donc de le remonter un peu. Façon DiNozzo.

Gibbs était parti se chercher un café, j'en profitais. Une boulette de papier envoyée sur mes magnifiques cheveux –qu'il avait de plus en plus mal coiffés, d'ailleurs- plus tard, le Bleu relevait _mon_ visage fatigué vers moi (Ziva aussi, avec un regard surpris et interloqué que j'ignorais superbement). Je lui lançais un demi-sourire mi- encourageant, mi- moqueur.

-C'est pas le moment de craquer, Tony.

Ca me faisait encore bizarre de l'appeler par mon nom. Même après cette longue journée.

-Il est vingt et une heure et on a rien, souffla McGee avec un grimace ennuyée.

-On va trouver quelque chose.

Il soupira à nouveau, et posa son front contre le plateau du bureau, les yeux clos. J'hésitais entre l'imiter ou aller lui donner une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne pour le requinquer. La voix de Ziva me coupa dans mon propre argumentaire interne concernant ces deux solutions (c'était la tape qui gagnait).

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire pourquoi cette pierre est aussi importante ?

J'hochais négativement la tête, yeux mi-clos, pendant que McGee répondait d'un léger « Non ».

-Mais il faut absolument l'avoir avant minuit ? Insista Ziva.

-Absolument.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon, c'est grave.

-Grave comment, McGee ?

-Grave comme un truc super grave.

-Je n'aurais pas plus de détails, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Mais on a besoin de cette pierre, Ziva. Absolument.

Elle attrapa un stylo qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts, tout en nous fixant alternativement, ses yeux plissés, telle une lionne à l'affut. Je me rétractais instinctivement d'un demi-centimètre sur ma chaise.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est une histoire de mafia, murmura Ziva juste assez fort pour qu'on l'entende, sans mettre en alerte le reste de l'open space.

Je résistais difficilement à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. J'optais plutôt pour débiter d'un ton morne, les bras croisés devant moi :

-Abs m'a déjà demandé, et non, ce n'est pas la mafia, Zi. Ni une histoire de trafic, ni une mission sous-couverture, ni un problème d'héritage qui pourrait mal tourner, ni un braquage qu'on prépare, et non, cette pierre n'est pas recherchée par les triades chinoises. Rien de tout ça.

Abby avait une imagination débordante quand elle voulait.

-Très bien. Je continue de chercher.

J'acquiesçais et me replongeais dans mes recherches. Juste avant d'être interrompu par le plus grand buveur de café au monde, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, revenu de sa petite course, un gobelet extra large d'or noir dans une main, son confrère version soda dans l'autre :

-Plus besoin de chercher, Abby a quelque chose. Au labo.

Il était déjà retourné dans son ascenseur de prédilection. Trois secondes plus tard, on l'entourait tous les trois. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, McEspoir aussi. J'espérais, comme lui. Peut-être Abby avait-elle trouvé la pierre ? Si c'était le cas, je me promettais par avance de lui offrir une citerne de caf-pow dès le lendemain. Et des roses noires. Et un nouvel ordinateur. Et des chaussures à talons compensées en vinyle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout.

.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais !

Elle sautillait, elle cabriolait, elle tournoyait. Comme d'habitude. McGee la suivait des yeux, depuis l'entrée du Labby. Moi, je m'étais avancé de quelques pas, pour me placer entre mon chef vénéré et ma jolie israélienne. Et j'attendais que l'adorable petite gothique trouve le bouton pause et arrête un instant sa farandole pour lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Bouton pause qui s'avéra être l'immense gobelet rouge et blanc que lui tendit Gibbs, une seconde plus tard.

Elle se figea immédiatement, ses deux pupilles figées sur le liquide que lui tendait Gibbs. Elle attrapa son gobelet tel le Saint Graal qu'il était, et aspira une longue gorgée à la paille, les yeux mi-clos, avant de le reposer à son côté avec un petit regard chargé d'amour.

Elle nous fit ensuite un énergique signe de la tête pour nous signifier qu'elle était okay. Je décidais de lancer l'attaque :

-Tu as quelque chose, Abs ?

-Yep, McGeeChou !

-Dis-moi ?

-J'ai fait une recherche sur les composants des deux autres pierres, et j'ai découvert qu'elles étaient très rares, très anciennes. Si anciennes qu'elles avaient leur place dans un musée, voyez-vous ?

Je voyais très bien. Je voyais même parfaitement. Je me sentais déjà presque réintégrer mon corps, là.

Gibbs incita Abby à continuer d'un petit signe de la main, pendant que je jubilais intérieurement et me forçais à ne pas me mettre à sautiller en tapant des mains, telle une McGamine hystérique (après tout, j'étais dans son corps, je pouvais me le permettre, ça aurait très bien suivi avec le t-shirt rose du début d'après-midi).

-J'ai donc recherché toutes les pierres transparentes avec les mêmes composants dans les musées de Washington. Et devinez quoi ?

Je tapais dans mes mains sans pouvoir me retenir et tendais un doigt vers elle. Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Je m'en moquais totalement. Je jubilais.

-Tu l'as trouvé.

Elle acquiesça lentement, avec un sourire extra-large.

-Je l'ai, Timmy. Je l'ai. Votre pierre est au Smithsonian Institution.

Je chancelais d'un pas sous la vague de soulagement qui m'envahis à cet instant. Le musée était ouvert toutes les nuits durant ce mois, nous pourrions aller à la pierre facilement et rassembler les deux autres par-dessus sans problème. Nous étions sauvés. Le cauchemar était terminé. J'allais quitter la peau de McMoi et redevenir un DiNozzo à temps plein. J'allais pouvoir draguer. Quitter le corps du geek pour retrouver celui du charmeur… Le bonheur.

.

-Et devant vous, l'imitation de ce que certain appellent « la pierre philosophale ». Beaucoup pensent que ce n'est qu'un caillou, d'autres jugent qu'elle a des pouvoirs, enfin…

Il était vingt-trois heures vingt. La guide se perdait dans ses explications, mais McGee et moi ne l'écoutions absolument pas. Nous étions bien trop occupés à essayer de repérer le caillou transparent d'un mètre carré qui allait nous rendre notre apparence. Chacun explorant les larges allées du musée, déambulant entre des cailloux tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres.

Enfin, l'appel de McSearch me tira de mes recherches, je me tournais vers un Tim alarmé qui me désignait un coin de la pièce.

A son regard, je compris. J'hésitais entre pousser un cri de joie et danser une petite macarena, là, au milieu des cailloux d'art. En lieu et place de ça, je me précipitais vers McGee d'un pas vif, un sourire extra-large ancré au visage.

Un coup d'œil sur l'immense roche transparente qui ornait le coin de la pièce me le confirma. Je levais un poing victorieux au plafond, comblé de joie. J'étais heureux, je revivais. On avait retrouvé la pierre.

.

J'avais une crampe au niveau de l'avant-bras, à force de le garder tendu, ainsi. Nous avions chacun une pierre –moi la 'rose', lui la 'verte'- dans la main, bras tendus au-dessus de la roche transparente –la Bleue-. Nous nous apprêtions à les assembler. Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit, nous étions devant cette monstruosité transparente depuis de longues minutes, à attendre que le temps passe et que nous puissions enfin tenter de retrouver une vie réelle.

Je jetais un regard à McGee par-dessus la pierre qui nous séparait.

-C'était une sacré journée, hein, McTony ?

-Ça, tu peux le dire.

Il souriait. J'hochais brièvement la tête. Hésitais. Mordillais ma joue un instant, songeur. Et je me décidais finalement :

-Désolé pour le t-shirt, Tim.

Il haussa les épaules. Je crus voir une lueur diabolique luire au fond de ses –_mes_- prunelles.

-C'est rien. Me suis vengé.

Interloqué, je fronçais les sourcils. Il se mit alors à avoir un énorme sourire, plus brillant que jamais. Je tremblais intérieurement. Restait une minute.

-Comment ça ?

-J'espère que t'aimes bien les dauphins.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-QUOI ?

En guise de réponse, il leva ma chemise. Je découvris un petit dauphin noir gravé dans ma peau, dans le bas du dos, sur la gauche. J'ouvrais la bouche, horrifié. Mon sang se figea. Je sentis que j'avais du mal à respirer, soudainement.

-Que…C'est…

-Je me suis offert ça avant d'aller chez la Médium, pendant que tu allais chercher à manger. Quarante-cinq minutes de travail, la femme qui m'a fait ça était une vraie pro, efficace et rapide. C'est aussi beau qu'un t-shirt rose, non ?

J'allais le tuer. Il riait, visiblement fier de son effet.

-Allez, ferma ta bouche et concentre-toi, Tony. Il reste dix secondes.

Il souriait trop brillamment. J'avais un dauphin de fillette tatoué dans le dos. Un dauphin. Flipper. J'allais le tuer.

-Prêt ?

A le tuer ? Oui.

-Deux…

Il était fier, alors qu'il décomptait. Dès que je retrouvais ma peau, je le tuais.

-Un…

Oh, oui, j'allais faire un beau meurtre. Et l'enterrer dans le jardin de ma maison, sous la piscine. Façon Wisteria Lane. Fallait juste que j'achète une maison. Avec jardin. Et piscine.

-Go !

J'avançais ma pierre vers celle de McGee, et, en même temps que lui, grinçais avec un regard noir, sans le quitter des yeux, les dents serrées :

-Je veux retrouver ma peau !

Les pierres s'assemblèrent. Se fondirent en une seule roche. Elle devint d'un rouge transparent. Je la lâchais d'un mouvement vif, en même temps que McFlipper, en sentant qu'elle devenait brûlante.

Puis il y eut une énorme lumière blanche. Je portais ma main devant mes yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Ma respiration se bloqua. Je m'effondrais au sol, inconscient.

* * *

_En route pour l'épilogue!_


	12. Epilogue : Ziva: Et Vice Versa

_Bonsoir!_

_Et voilà, deuxième fic' que je termine ce soir ! La fin de Vice Versa, une histoire qui m'a beaucoup amusé, j'espère que le dénouement vous plaira... Et qu'il vous surprendra!_

_Vice Versa a été commencé le 17 avril 2012, c'est donc 3 mois d'écriture, tout pile... Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie pendant tout ce temps..._

_Et une dernière fois, et peut-être que je ne vous le redirais pas avant un petit moment... Bonne lecture!_

_.  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Disons que le reste de l'équipe l'apprendra probablement un jour. :] Gibbs sait toujours tout!_

_Pline: *Tend une couverture à Pline*. Voilà, pour pas que t'ai froid! Et la suite, aussi!_

_Constance: Oui, c'est mignon les dauphins! (Mais surtout pour les filles xD)_

_Lul: Le personnel du musée doit en voir beaucoup d'autres... Et puis, ils ne cassent rien (enfin, normalement... Peut-être qu'un Tony enragé... Non)_

_Absol Fan (c'est toi?): Meuh non, c'est pas un affreux cliff'. Il était gentil ce cliff'. Non?_

_Fdb : Oui, elle était incolore ;). Le rouge, c'est beau! Et je t'avais reconnue aux trois lettres xD_

* * *

**Épilogue : Ziva: Et Vice Versa**

.

Nous étions les seuls dans cette partie du musée, les autres petits groupes s'étant dispersés dans les autres allées. Cachée derrière une affreuse sculpture du Smithsonian Institution, je lorgnais les deux agents debout à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. A mes côtés, Abby gigotait, incapable de tenir sur place, tant elle était surexcitée par cette petite sortie. Je la fis taire d'un petit regard de biais. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient, associés à son immense sourire, preuve qu'elle s'amusait comme une gamine à suivre nos deux collègues.

-Chut, Abs, tu vas nous faire repérer, chuchotais-je.

-Mais non, ils sont bien trop concentrés autour de ce caillou, Zi. Ils font quoi, à ton avis ?

Ils étaient bras tendus depuis un bon moment, au-dessus d'une roche transparente. On les vit échanger quelques mots, Tony leva sa chemise et montra quelque chose à McGee. Le visage de Tim devint rouge, alors que son regard se teintait d'une couleur dangereuse, même pour nous qui étions si loin. Je plissais les yeux pour voir ce qui avait tant énervé mon collègue. Et découvrais le petit dauphin dessiné dans son dos.

J'ouvrais la bouche, surprise, les yeux ronds.

-Tony s'est fait un tatouage de dauphin ? Soufflais-je, interloquée.

Abby secoua ses couettes de gauche à droite, visiblement largement amusée.

-Non, un coup de savon, et il disparait. C'est un faux tatouage que j'avais gagné dans un concours, mais il fait super réaliste. Tony me l'a demandé en début d'après-midi. Mais, je me demande pourquoi McGee fait cette tête…

J'haussais vaguement les épaules, sans quitter des yeux mes collègues. Ils bredouillaient quelques mots, McGee fusillant littéralement Tony du regard.

-Il n'aime peut-être pas les dauphins ?

-Il adore les dauphins !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je lui en ai acheté un en…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase. Une lumière aveuglante nous coupa toutes les deux dans notre discussion à voix basse, je posais ma main sur mes yeux pour éviter d'être éblouie. Et tombais d'un coup sec à terre. Inconsciente.

.

-Ça a marché ! Tony ! Ça a marché !

L'exclamation de joie de McGee me réveilla, même si elle provenait de plusieurs mètres loin de nous. Je poussais un grognement en me relevant lentement, tanguant dangereusement sur le sol, tandis que j'entendais ma collègue faire de même. Mon regard fut aussitôt attiré par les personnes devant moi, qui s'émerveillaient en se tâtant le visage, tout en hurlant leur bonheur. Tony et McGee souriait, l'incident du dauphin oublié pour le moment, alors que l'un tatait ses pectoraux avec bonheur, pendant que l'autre touchait ses joues et ses cheveux, un air idyllique collé au visage.

Je sourcillais, interdite devant ce petit manège.

Un hoquet de stupeur m'empêcha cependant de me poser de nouvelles questions. Je me tournais vers la personne que je pensais vers Abby, prête à lui venir en aide, après être restée cinq bonnes secondes à fixer les garçons, l'ayant légèrement 'oubliée' par la même occasion.

Je rencontrais alors un regard chocolat, entourée d'une longue chevelure brune que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_Mon_ regard. _Mes_ cheveux.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un son en sorte, je me fixais, muette.

Je compris alors beaucoup de choses.

Le comportement bizarre de Tony et McGee. Ses remarques. Leurs petits jeux. Le t-shirt. Le dauphin. Je tanguais sur des compensées de dix centimètres, dans une jupe bien trop mini, bien trop courte. J'avais des tatouages, une frange, des yeux verts. Je compris que j'étais devenue Abby. Et vice versa.

* * *

_Gnihihi :]_

_Voilà pour cette petite fic'. Même question que pour Lonesome: Le chapitre vous a plu? Et l'histoire?_

_Si quelqu'un veut faire la version Ziva / Abby, vous avez bien sûr mon feu vert! ;)_

_A bientôt dans les reviews pour les auteurs, sur le forum pour d'autres ! Et encore merci pour votre suivi !  
_


End file.
